


Demonic Mess

by TechnologicNEET



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Multi, Multi-verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicNEET/pseuds/TechnologicNEET
Summary: Juliet is a young ruler of the demonic world where along side her loyal servant of a demi-fiend, and a young school boy detective who watches over the outside world. However, one night at a typical job as a human a familiar face appears to her and tells of demons might be running around...what happens next unravels a mess...a demonic kind





	Demonic Mess

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing something like this I am excited and nervous. But mostly nervous *laughs badly*
> 
> Hitoshura belongs to Atlus
> 
> Rire Belongs to Darqx on tumblr
> 
> Boyfriend to death is created by Gatobob, ElectricPuke and Darqx on Tumblr

The chatter of the atmosphere is loud another night of college students coming to get drunk and probably wasting their funds besides school. One of the loud students, a frat boy slammed down a wad of cash on the counter and screamed,

"Heey! miss! one drink each for our boys!"

A loud groan could be heard from a woman taking a small look at the bottles displayed on the shelves. The sound of her heels could be heard clacking onto the shiny floor over to them. The group of males looked to their curiousity the woman has light blue hair at the ends with most of her hair, the most surprising feature of her is her face. Only one eye that is a sapphire hue and the other an eye patch covering the other. They looked to each other than to her. The woman gave a scorned looked, why they always stare like that? is it something amusing? or funny? her nails did a lingering tap across the counter her patience getting to best of her.

"May I see some identification?"

The males out of their trance looked at each other, then they realized something was amidst, they quickly panicked trying to find something that relates to the woman's question. After some groaning, yelling, and the asking even the occasional 'Hey, you thought this would work!' they grabbed the money and nervously walked out of the bar politely stating,

"Errr, Sorry we just realized about the time!"

When the woman heard the door closed she did a simple groan, she hated how young kids try to sneak a drink most of the demographic is mostly an older crowd, the occasional college students still she hated how some frat boys thought a sneaky wad of cash will get them a drink. Hearing a chair pulled off she saw a younger male in a hoodie sat on it. The woman gave a slight smile seeing his grey, neutral eyes and somber frown. She only wiped up the counter with a clean cloth she found.

"So, I assume a lot of college students, Juliet?"

Juliet put the cloth away, her elbow resting on the counter and gave a simple groan,

"I do not mind Hitoshura, just some gave identification and some don't what's the point? you are going to get served"

Hitoshura shrugged he doesn't see the point of it as well due to the fact one he never drinks and well he is still too young until his eyes did a quick blink and looked over to Juliet he then whispered to her,

"I did over hear those guys saying they would use a fake ID on you or anyone here"

Juliet only did a slam onto the counter trying to realize why didn't that pop into her brain, but its probably due to the busy schedule she had to do. She is the best bartender then most of her co-workers and she gets the most tips. Most of the time she does split it with her co-workers because they help her out however there are days why she question that. A few minutes until her shift is over she looked over to Hitoshura now in a gleeful cheer signalling her freedom to come soon,

"Soo, are we going to get some cheesecake? or some cake? or som-"

"Calm down, I know you love the sweets in this world, but we should just get some dinner I was thinking ramen"

Juliet did a clapped and a small bounce signalling her joy, went to her purse and took out a few glow sticks showing them to Hitoshura he only gave a puzzling look to her until she giggled a bit and replied,

"Well, I was hopping you come with me to a rave! c'mon your demonic tats will look so cool while we dance!"

Hitoshura only gave a sigh trying to decline the weird offer of going to a rave? is it a party with flashy lights? he needed to know and if he will standout if its going to bad or good way. However, their discussion got interrupted by a fellow bartender who works with Juliet who looks nervous and well, is she blushing?

"Hi Juliet...oh are you Naoki? nice to meet you"

Hitoshura looked over to Juliet in annoyance he only gave a small whisper,

"Really? you told her my name?"

Juliet waved it off for a bit listening to her co-worker, her arms crossing over a bit to look her in the eye...she doesn't look like what her worker is going to say is good news, her hands went to the counter, her nails giving the light tap on the counter signalling her impatience. The co-worker immediately spoke,

"Umm, Juliet...Please cover my shift! Please I told the boss you would cover it!"

Juliet sighed in displeasure, great more bullshit she only rolled her eye looked to her co-worker, why do humans always want something? is it that bad? she only tapped her heel on the floor she replied,

"Why? you said you don't mind working the whole night"

The co-worker got nervous she only played with her fingers for a bit, Juliet looked over to see a customer taking a small sip of his drink, his eyes covered in black sunglasses, his outfit is very formal, and his hair is in a neat ponytail, and a small chin beard. He appears to be older than them. Juliet looked to her co-worker who is now blushing...she then piece it together really she allowed someone who almost looks like her father to take her out...she gave a displeased sigh,

"Fine...You owe me a chocolate set from Godiva"

The co-worker only thanked her and got ready to leave. Juliet noticed how the customer is looking at her, She gave a slight wave until she noticed the older male took out some money and left it on the table she noticed it. She went over to him she stared at the money, her hands on the counter, the nails doing the tapping sounds she wanted know why he is tipping her? she didn't serve him, so why is he doing this?

"I just thought a small thing contributing to your kindness would help?"

Juliet simply took the money and kept it, she didn't respond for minute why would he say that out of the blue? she noticed his voice is a mix of smooth and something else...something devilish. She brushed it off when her co-worker came and looked at the customer signalling their leave. The gentleman stood up placing his glass on the counter giving the same smile throughout. When she heard the door close Juliet only went to Hitoshura trying to comprehend what just happened,

"Did you feel that too? I mean something was off?"

"I did...but I don't know what it is" 

Hitoshura didn't know too something is up they only sighed in annoyance once they couldn't figure it out. A few hours later before closing Juliet saw her boss come in she noticed Juliet is still working also Hitoshura still sitting on chair when he first sat on. Her boss looked confused to Juliet then the bartender looked puzzled,

"Juliet did you cover someone? I didn't receive any messages from the others regarding you working overtime"

Juliet then sighed that lying co-worker! she should have texted her boss regarding this, but she took her co-worker's word for it...as always she always take someone's word for it. Like always, she looked at her boss and nodded and explained,

"Uh, yes sorry, but I thought she messaged you regarding her leaving early"

The boss only laughed in reply, she reassured Juliet it wasn't her fault regarding the situation. She then gave a shout to the cook at the back telling an order.

"Look, Juliet I am sorry this is the third time someone abused your kindness I will talk to that co-worker regarding it and hopefully she will learn her lesson here just wait a bit the cook will make you two something to eat before you guys can go"

Juliet just leaned over the counter, she is tired the bar was busy as usual, meaning anyone could easily use her to go home early. She then heard the door open, she gave the 'we are closed quote until she saw the face on the customer. It was a blonde male with blue eyes, he had a black and white beret with a suit to match. His gloved hands holding a suitcase he came to Hitoshura and Juliet giving a stern look,

"I do apologize coming here in a odd time"

Juliet only gave a faint smile, while Hitoshura looked at the blonde man, he stayed silent, but his eyes turning to a yellow. The blonde man cleared his throat he looked to Juliet and spoke,

"I will make this quick and simple...Juliet were you wary a demon might have been here?"

Juliet and Hitoshura only stared at the blonde man in silence and worry...did a demon really sit among here besides them?

To be continued...


End file.
